Conventionally, people use digital devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops, in many environments with different lighting conditions, e.g., indoors in daylight, indoors in artificial light, outdoors in clear weather, outdoors in cloudy weather, and the like. The digital devices may be configured to automatically adjust display parameters to suit the environmental conditions and the content a user is currently viewing. In other words, a digital device may have ‘an adaptive display’ feature that may enable the digital device to automatically adjust a color range, contrast, and sharpness of a display according to the current usage of the digital device by the user. The digital device may sense the environmental conditions, determine the type of content the user is viewing, determine a particular application the user is using, and analyze all collected data to select parameters for optimizing the viewing experience of the user.
Additionally, according to scientific studies, exposure to blue light of the visible light spectrum was found to have an impact on health of a person by contributing to eye strain. Blue light also was determined to be important in regulating sleep/wake cycles of a body of the person. The display screens of smartphones, computers, laptops, and other digital devices are sources of significant amounts of blue light. Therefore, some conventional digital devices are configured to adapt the color range of a display by activating blue light filtering at night or at time intervals selected by the user to reduce amounts of blue light emitted by the screens.
However, although displays of digital devices can be adjusted based on particular environmental parameters collected by the digital devices and current settings of the digital devices, conventional digital devices do not analyze the current physiological state of the user when adjusting the parameters of the display. Therefore, the adjusted parameters of the digital device may be irrelevant to physiological parameters of the user.